The Silver Child
by The Shaman Princess
Summary: Ed and Al meet a young shaman who is wanted for the murder of several state alchemists. She has her motives for this slaughter, but what are they?


Chapter One

"Harmony Winona Wakeland, age thirteen. She's wanted for the murder of several state alchemists. Track her down and bring her to us. I don't care how you do it, just do it," Roy said as he leaned back in his brown leather chair.

Ed whined, "But why me? You always pick me for this kind of stuff!" Roy smirked.

"Oh, it's nothing against you, I just want to make you miserable," he said mockingly. Ed growled and stormed out of Roy's office.

"That little bastard…" he muttered as he stomped down the hallway.

Al quietly asked, "What did he want, Brother?"

"For me to track down some stupid teenager who appears to be another Scar," Ed grumbled. He obviously wasn't in the mood to talk. "C'mon, let's get out of here, I can't stand to be in the same building as that bastard for another minute."

"Phew, I barely got away from the police that time. I need a rest," said a young, feminine voice. She was out of breath from running so fast. The beads she wore on her earrings tinkled against each other slightly as she leaned against a rather large walnut tree. "The tree should protect me while I rest," she said softly.

Soon, she was asleep, but anyone who saw her would think she was dead, for her chest didn't move at all.

"Oh my God, Al, I think she's dead!" Ed shouted as he saw the girl lying against the walnut tree, deathly pale and no chest movement. Al approached the girl but stopped suddenly when a silver hawk landed in front of her. It spread its wings out wide, as if it were trying to protect her. The young girl's color returned to her skin and she started to breathe again.

Al gasped, "Y-you're okay!"

The girl sat up and said, "Yeah, I am, duh! Did you think I was dead, or what?" Ed was taken aback. A girl who seemed to be dead just popped back to life and started to yell at them! Now, THAT was unnatural.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we did," Ed shouted. The girl stood up.

"Okay then! I'm alive, now will you leave me alone, you little pipsqueak?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK, PIPSQUEAK!" Ed yelled. The girl walked up to him and slapped him. Again. And again.

"Don't you DARE call me a pipsqueak, you dirty, rotten, piece of filth!" she shouted in his face. While the two of them had their catfight, Al was still looking at the silver hawk.

"Excuse me, miss? What breed of hawk is this? I've never seen any like it before," he asked. The girl tore away from Ed and walked over to Al.

"I can't tell you that," she said as the bird flew to her shoulder. "But Syt can. You can't hear him, though, so I can tell you for him." She walked back to the walnut tree, closed her eyes, and started to sway back and forth.

"What are you doing now!" Ed groaned. He looked at her, just swaying back and forth. She was also saying something, but he couldn't tell what it was.

The girl thrust her hands into the air, her eyes still closed, and shouted, "Integrate with my body and together we become one! Let my body become your faithful puppet and move with it as you desire!" She clapped her hands together and rubbed them against one another. Soon after this strange movement, her swaying turned to dancing. Ed and Al just stared at her, dancing around the walnut tree.

Several minutes passed when she muttered something else, and her dancing slowly wound down to swaying again.

"W-what the hell was that all about?" Ed asked. The girl smiled.

"Syt says that he's not a breed at all. Sorry if that wasn't what you were expecting," she laughed.

"Well, we weren't expecting the performance, either!" Ed said.

"Heh heh… Sorry about that. I can't communicate with Syt if I don't ask him in," she said timidly.

"What do you mean 'in?' And who's Sight?" Al asked. The girl looked down at her feet.

"I'm… First, do you promise not to kill me if I tell?" she said. The brothers nodded in unison, eager to find out what she was hiding.

"I'm… I'm a shaman."


End file.
